Cyril/Original Timeline
Cyril Bellacheron (シリル・ベラチェロン, Shiriru beracheron) is a character in the Astral Lineage series of fighting games. He is the son to Kristos, the nephew to Kisandra and Kilina, and cousin to Klymene and Millicent; he does not know of the latter relationships however. He first appeared in Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage, and returned for Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny and Soulcalibur: Crystal Embrace. He is set to appear in Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage II. History Background Cyril was stolen from his family as a baby by a Cult dedicated to Soul Edge. He was raised by them and despite being surrounded by evil, Cyril grew up with a (mostly) pure heart. He was not loyal to Soul Edge, despite the Cult's many attempts to corrupt. After he released other victims of kidnapping and returned them to their families, the Cult disowned him and attempted to kill him. They left him for dead in the woods. He found an abandoned cabin and healed himself. He was 14 at the time. After recovering, he stayed close to the Cult's locations as the Cult traveled around. Eventually, the cult brought in a boy around his age. Immediatey, Cyril went in to see him. He found out the boy was Alexander Tadeas and that he was from a near city. Cyril watched him and made sure the Cult did not kill him. He found himself growing attached to the boy, as he was the only person his age he'd met. Eventually, a darker-skinned man came and attacked the cult and rescued Alexander. Since then, Cyril has been watching over Alexander and waiting for the day when the Cult's experimenting goes into affect. At times, he wonders if he has a real family and if maybe they were still alive. 1610 Cyril had grown frantic because he had somehow lost track of Alexander. After a few weeks, the young man turns up again and Cyril calms down. He'd thought that maybe the Cult's influence had finally taken Alexander. He followed the young man around, staying out of his affairs until the one time, he could not. Alexander wanted to go into Astral Chaos to get Soul Edge! Cyril intercepted him and attempted to convince the boy not to go, but all that did was convince him to go more, and now he was getting dragged along as well! The only good result of this was that he got to keep an eye on Alexander firsthand. Personality Even though he was raised by Evil, Cyril is a good person. He loves fighting and is very outgoing. He is very protective, borderline possessive, of people he cares about. This is seen with his watching Alexander. He also has somethig of a dark temper, becoming aggressive and sadistic at moments, though it is rare. Weapons The main weapons that Cyril uses are two Hunting Knives called Robin and Highway, however he does have a bow and some arrows. Fighting Style Cyril uses the skills he was taught as a Dark Assassin in The Cult. It utlizies the dark power he gained mixed with quick attacks and impossible speed. He can conjure flames and create mini explosions. The more dark power he uses, the more strain on him to keep it at bay. Critical Edge Cyril's Critical Edge is called The Aftermath. Due to The Cult's influence, Cyril does have some dark power in him. He turns around and grabs his blades. Channeling his power into the knives, the stabs them into the ground, making columns of dark energy rise. Theme The Spirit Lineage A Dark Destiny Relationships *Does not know his family **Recently found out his father is Kristos Bellacheron.... therefore, Kisandra and Kilina are his Aunts, and Klymene and Millicent are his cousins. *Was raised by the Cult *Knows Alexander from when the Cult kidnapped him Trivia Cyril's appearance in The Spirit Lineage was designed by JaseyJasee